Cartridge type magnetic tapes are finding increasing applications in connection with computing and calculating devices as well as with more conventional recording and dictating machines. For many of these applications in which accuracy and reproducibility are strict requirements, it is important that the cartridge be precisely maintained in contact with the driving mechanism used to advance the tape.
In devices known in the prior art, it is typical that the tape cartridge is placed in an enclosure (e.g., a cover) which is then snapped into position to hold the cartridge. These devices require various cams, levers, hinges, tension springs and other moving parts to grasp and position the cartridge. In other known devices, the cartridge is inserted and held stationary while a driving motor is itself rotated into position against the cartridge. These devices require the moving of a bulky motor and typically also require additional mechanical elements to grasp the cartridge.
It would therefore be desirable to have a simple mechanism which positions the data cartridge securely and reliably against its driving mechanism and which also serves to disengage and eject the cartridge when desired.